Hana-Kimi
Hakusensha | publisher_en = Viz Media | publisher_other = Editions Tonkam Carlsen Comics Level Comics Dynit | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Hana to Yume Magnolia | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = September 20, 1996 | last = August 20, 2004 | volumes = 23 | volume_list = List of Hana-Kimi chapters }} '''Hana-Kimi' or known originally as in Japan, is a shōjo manga series written by Hisaya Nakajo. The manga was serialized in Japan in Hakusensha's semi-monthly shōjo manga magazine, Hana to Yume. This manga series has ended with volume 23 in August 2004 in Japan. Hana-Kimi was published in English by Viz Media with the final volume released in the United States in April 2008. The series centers around Mizuki Ashiya, a Japanese girl who lives in the United States. One day, she sees a track and field competition on TV, and becomes attracted to one of the high jump competitors, Izumi Sano. She begins to idolize the young athlete and eventually transfers to Japan to attend the same school that Sano attends. There is a catch, however: Sano attends an all-boys high school, named Osaka Gakuen and Mizuki must disguise herself as a boy to enter. Plot Mizuki Ashiya, a Japanese girl living in the United States, watches a program on TV featuring a high jumper named Izumi Sano. She was amazed by his performance and begins following his athletic career. Years later, she does research on him and discovers that he is currently attending Ohsaka High School. The school is unfortunately an all-boys school and Mizuki convinces her parents to send her to Japan by herself. Oblivious to the fact that their daughter is going to attend a boys school, her parents let her go. To enter the school, she cuts off her long hair, disguises herself as a male, and tries her best to give hope to Sano after hearing that he no longer does the high jump anymore. As she settles in, an accident reveals her identity to Hokuto Umeda, the school doctor, and Izumi Sano. Izumi hides his knowledge of Mizuki's gender and tries to help her keep her secret, though it sure isn't easy as many situations land Mizuki in compromising positions that will reveal her true gender. Setting or Ohsaka Gakuen as written in the entrance gate of the school in the Japanese drama adaptation, is an all-boys school where the series is set in. Its sister school is St. Blossoms, an all-girls high school, where the students are the exact equivalent of those in Osaka Gakuen. There are three classes for each of the three school years. These nine classes are divided into three dormitories, as most of the students do not stay around the school area. The culture within the individual dormitories are immensely different. Students residing in the first dormitory are mainly made up of athletes as most of them got into Osaka High on a sports scholarship. Their head of dormitory is Tennouji. The head of dormitory for the second dormitory is Minami Nanba. Their dorm has a mix of athletes and scholars in which students get sports of academic scholarships to enter the school. The third dormitory consists mainly of artistic and intelligent people and is headed by Masao Himejima. Inter-dorm rivalries are common and would get particularly intense during the school's cultural festival. Characters ; (drama CD) Mizuki Ashiya is the female protagonist of the series. She admired Izumi Sano the moment she saw him high jump on TV. She diguises herself as a boy in order to enroll herself into Sano's school, Osaka Gakuen which allows her to get closer with Sano. She is a fun-loving, cheerful and optimistic character who cares deeply for her family and friends. Unfortunately, despite her kind heart, she is what one would call dense, so the secret of her gender has to constantly be protected by Sano. She has an older brother who arrived in Japan with the intent of bringing her home, but was forced to allow her to stay. It is suggested in the manga that the protectiveness of her older brother and her sheltered life in general has contributed to her frank and trusting nature, as well as her inability to hide her emotions. She was portrayed by Maki Horikita in the Japanese drama adaptation and Ella Chen in the Taiwanese drama adaptation. ; * (drama CD) Izumi Sano is the male protagonist of the series. An excellent high jumper before entering high school, he stopped for personal reasons when he entered high school. He found out Mizuki's true gender due to an accident early in the series. When he was young, his parents were involved in a car accident which killed his mother, impacting the family deeply. Sano ran away from home because of disagreements with his father but father and son reconcile in the end. He was portrayed by Shun Oguri in the Japanese drama adaptation and Wu Zun in the Taiwanese drama adaptation. ; * (drama CD) Nakatsu is one of the students in living in the second dormitory. He likes Mizuki but he doesn't know that she is really a girl, causing some of his classmates to believe that he is homosexual. However, it is suggested that he is merely attracted to Mizuki's femininity which she has trouble hiding. When Nakatsu discovers Sano's feelings for Mizuki, he gives them his blessings in order to protect his friendship with Sano and let Mizuki be happy with the one she loves. He was portrayed by Toma Ikuta in the Japanese drama adaptation and Jiro Wang in the Taiwanese drama adaptation. Media Manga The manga series was first serialized in the 20th issue of Hakusensha's semi-monthly shōjo manga magazine, Hana to Yume in 1996. Its serialization continued where the series ended with 23 collected volumes with 144 chapters without including 5 special chapters that were published during the series' serialization and another 5 special chapters that were published after the series ended. The series' 23 volumes were first published under the Hana to Yume Comics. It was then later re-published into 12 volumes of aizōban under the Hana to Yume Comics Special imprint. Each volume featured a new cover illustration and design as well as colored pages. Hana-Kimi was also published in English by Viz Media. The English release was previously only limited to Waldenbooks from February to May 2004. It was then made available to other retail stores after May that year. The English title originated from a fan abbreviation of the original Japanese title as the official U.S. translation ends the title with a he instead of e''. Books An illustration collection titled was released in May 19, 2004. 11 days later on May 30, 2000, a character book titled as . The illustration collection was also licensed in English by Viz Media under the title, ''The Art of Hana-Kimi. It was released on November 21, 2006. In August 20, 2009, a manga anthology was published as a tribute to the series was released under the Hana to Yume Comics Special imprint. It was titled, and was drawn by various mangaka including Satoshi Morie, affiliated with the magazine where Hana-Kimi was serialized. The cover was illustrated by the original author herself. Drama CDs There were a number of drama CDs released for the series. Only 2 were released commercially by Hakusensha and Marine Entertainment. The first drama CD was released on April 26, 2000. The second drama CD, titled was released on August 23, 2002. Live-action drama There were 2 live-action drama adaptations, the first was a Taiwanese adaptation titled, Hanayō Shōnen Shōjo in Japanese or in Mandarin, Hua Yang Shao Nian Shao Nu. It was aired between November 2006 until March 2007, having 15 episodes. The second was a Japanese drama adaptation has also been aired on Fuji TV, titled airing between July until September 2007, having 12 episodes. Reception The 22 Japanese volumes of the series has sold over 11 million copies in Japan, the final volume was released on November 11, 2004. The English release of volume 6 was ranked 9th in the Bookscan chart while six months after, volume 9 came in 5th as one of the top-selling graphic novels in North America. The English release of volume 1 and 2 of the series were nominated under the Graphic Novel category of The Quills Awards in 2005. The series came in 3rd place for Top Shōjo Manga in Singapore in February 2007. According to Tohan, aizōban volumes 11 and 12 ranked 6th place for the week of September 12, 2007. The English release of volume 17 was ranked 8th in the Publisher's Weekly Comics Bestseller list. The 23rd volume of Hana-Kimi was released by Viz Media on April 1, 2008 and it was ranked 5th in the monthly Top 20 Graphic Novels rankings for the March 31, 2008 to April 27, 2008 period. The total sales for the series' Japanese volumes came in 5th after Death Note in the ranking of the most read series throughout year 2007. The series ranked 37th place in Matt Blind's Top 300 series in 2008. It was later chosen as one of the series for the GC4K Summer Reading Challenge in 2009. References External links * Active Anime vol.19 review * Anime Fringe's vol.1 review * Anime Fringe's vol.5 review * Comics Worth Reading series review * Sequential Tart vol.1 review * Sequential Tart vol.4 review * Sequential Tart vol.23 review * Anime News Network's Right Turn Only (Hana-Kimi vol. 2) * * Wild Vanilla Hisaya Nakajo's Official Website Category:Viz Media manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 1996 Category:Transgender and transsexual-related anime and manga de:Hana-Kimi es:Hanazakari no Kimitachi E fr:Parmi eux ko:아름다운 그대에게 it:Hana Kimi (manga) ja:花ざかりの君たちへ pt:Hana-Kimi zh:偷偷愛著你